New Team Shohoku 2002 (Love Edition)
by NavySeal
Summary: The fight for true love may lay in an ordinary game of basketball with extraodinary players
1. New Team Shohoku 2002 (Love Edition) Cha...

The crowd roared as team Shohoku made their way to the court in their red jerseys on one end of the court while team BOL (bunch of losers) made their way at the other end. This game is being stake on the lives of 5 girls as both teams fight for the love lives for them. Which ever team wins will take them for life. Su Ai, Denise, Joanne, Eunice and Jessica hoped their loves- Kenneth, Melvin, Ke Song, Anthony Chia and Sherwin (respectively) will show their true power in this 20 mins game  
  
The other team's centre Terrance will match up with Ke Song while shooting guard Mark Wong will counter 3-pointer expert Sherwin. Noah and Kenneth will compete for their remarkable speed of dribbling and passes. Forward Akitoshi smiled at Anthony for their perfect assists with their centre. Lastly, ace Melvin and ace Shawn will accept each other's challenge in point getting. This game will rely on Melvin and Kenneth to ensure their victory.  
  
Soon, the race for the jump ball finally arrived, signifying the start of the game. The teams took their positions and looked fiercely at each other, ready to defeat their opponents. The whistle beeped and the ball was thrown into the air. The two centres roared as they sprinted up and reach for the ball. By an inch, Ke Song flipped the ball to Kenneth.  
  
Looking about who to pass to, Kenneth finally faked a pass in the face of Noah and dribbled straight for the basket. Taken by surprise, it took 3 seconds before Anthony Wong could react. By that time, Kenneth was already at the basket making his favorite Under-the-Leg lay up. The crowd cheered as point guard scored within 4 seconds.  
  
As soon as the ball was passed to Noah, he dashed recklessly to the other side. Anticipating the moves, Kenneth cut in and stole the ball. However, before the point guard could dribble, he was pinned by Mark, Akitoshi and Terrance. Looking about, he noticed that Ke Song was opened and was already sprinting to the basket; he threw the ball, to him.  
  
An ally-hoop was about to happen when the ball was about to be in the hands of Ke Song, Shawn intercepted the ball which caught everyone's attention. As soon as he got the ball, he dribbled quickly to the basket aggressively. He eluded Sherwin and dribbled past Anthony as he bounced the ball below his legs.  
  
Shawn jumped for the hoop in front of his eyes, ready to do a slam dunk. But, a hand suddenly appeared in front of him, and smashed the ball away.  
  
'Not good enough!' yelled Melvin. As the ball was on the loose, Kenneth ran to pick the ball up. Being marked closely by Noah, Kenneth said, 'I will pay double on what you have just done to me. I will pay you back twice the humiliation.'  
  
'Try me, punk.' Noah exclaimed. The fighting spirit within Kenneth burnt quickly for his love. He bounced the ball and soon Kenneth charged to score another point. Being eluded by such a great speed, Noah turned quickly and trailed Kenneth. Both point guards were too quick for the rest of the team mates to support. It is a game between the point guards for now. Kenneth turned back and looked at Noah, and saw him about to smash the ball away.  
  
Now, Kenneth looked at Su Ai and though about his HAPPY and ENJOYABLE times with her. With that thought, Kenneth burned even more and took off even quicker than before. He approaches the basket and Slam! The ball into the hoop.  
  
The crowd roared and Kenneth looked at Su Ai. He winked at her which signifies the trust and faith to be with him. Kenneth will beat team BOL for Su Ai. He won't let other guys to touch her at all.  
  
The game proceeded. As Noah pass the ball to Akitoshi, he saw a shadow flew past him. The ball was not in the hands of BOL but in the quick hands Kenneth who possessed Lightning Speed ability. Kenneth swayed his middle finger from left to right and from right to left. Noah was shocked to see such a fast monster he was facing.  
  
Taking the chance whereby everyone was on the other half of the court, he dashed to the basket. But, Noah did not give up. He went to take Kenneth on. As Kenneth was blocked, he jumped and took a 3-pointer shot. The ball floated in the air in the heated game and swish, it went it after 2 seconds.  
  
Shohoku was leading by 7 points.  
  
What a remarkable stance by Kenneth! All 7 points were made by Kenneth.  
  
He ran with his team mates to defend against the next ball coming ahead. He looked at the opponents ahead. Feeling a little more pumped up, Noah dribbled the ball quickly, made a fake pass in front of Kenneth and took a 3 point shot. However, it hit the side of the hoop and the impact made the rebound too difficult for the centres to grab the ball.  
  
Noah trailed the ball's movement and soon, he saw a familiar figure jumping for it. His eyes as wide open and he quickly ran back to his territory to defend against Kenneth. He wouldn't want him to score another point. As he reached back, he saw Kenneth charging towards him with the lightning speed ability. Soon, a confrontation was about to happen.  
  
Before Kenneth could stop and see what he could do, he jumped in front of Noah. Taking his challenge, Noah jumped to block his 3 pointer shot. However, little known to his opponents, Kenneth actually jumped backward, making it impossible for Noah to smash it away.  
  
Fade away! A move which stunted Noah and the rest of the players on the heated courted. A 3 pointer fade away! Noah looked back and saw the ball swish silently into the net, thus losing his balance and fell straight onto Kenneth.  
  
Beep! The whistle went. 'Foul in. Basket count. One free throw.' Said the referee. Noah rose up and stared at Kenneth while Kenneth laid down there. He turned and looked Su Ai. The face of worry and care expressed on the face of Kenneth's love one-Su Ai. He smiled as he turned and looked at the score. 10-0.  
  
Now it is the time, Kenneth focused on his mind taking the lead of more than 10 points. He set his mind on the hoop in front of him and told himself that this point is for Su Ai. He shoots the ball and swish! The crowd roared and cheered!  
  
11-0 was a remarkable score for team Shohoku as they scored in just 2 mins. All 11 points were being scored by Kenneth alone! Will BOL be thrashed by Shohoku? This game was too unpredictable.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. New Team Shohoku 2002 (Love Edition) Cha...

Kenneth was totally heated and pumped up. As he relax his hands from the shot he had just taken, he glared and pointed his middle finger at Noah and said, 'No one will touch my girl from now on. That includes you punk.'  
  
As he finish saying that, Kenneth ran back to defend. While pacing back, Sherwin said, 'This game is not only yours, now it's my turn.' Kenneth smiled and did a thumb-up to Sherwin.  
  
Now it's my turn for the spot light. Keep your eyes peeled on me, my dear Jessica, thought Sherwin as he looked into worrying eyes of Jessica's. Soon, the game started again. The ball was passed to Mark quickly and he dribbled offensively to the three points and intends to cut the lead to a 1 digit lead.  
  
However, when he reached the 3 pointer line, Mark found himself being marked by Kenneth as he knows that Noah had been demoralized. As the eye contact continues between the point guard and the shooting guard, Mark faked a shot, which made Kenneth jumped to intercept the ball, and intended to pass the ball to Noah. But, before he can react, a swift figure smashed the ball away from Mark's hands.  
  
The figure took the ball and bounced the ball forcefully to the basket. The number 14 caught his attention. Sherwin stole the ball! What an astonishing move made by the shooting guard. Sherwin dribbles rapidly to the 3 point line and took a 3 pointer shot. His shot was too quick for Noah to smash the ball down from the back. The ball flew steadily in the heated air of the court and finally, it placed itself into the hoop beautifully. The shot just looked as though it froze the time in the match in the hot game going on.  
  
As the 3 pointer shot went in, the crowd thundered the court. Mark glared at Sherwin with great displeasure. Sherwin pointed at Mark and said, 'You can't beat me, you can never beat me. Never in the eyes of Jessica.' He turned to Jessica and now, he saw the eyes of comfort and joy as Jessica acknowledged the assurance of victory in Sherwin.  
  
The game continued as the ball was passed from Akitoshi to Mark as BOL realized that he is the only one who can shorten the lead. As soon as he got the ball, he encountered an obstacle at the half court line. Mark saw the fire burning around the shooting guard in front of him. Sherwin laid low and was ready to intercept the dribbling in front of him.  
  
3, 2, 1 and the sound of smacking the ball was heard. Another steal was made by Sherwin! He got hold of the ball and drove straight to the 3 point line. He aimed and thought of what Jessica had said to him before the game: win this game for me darling. He the released the ball from his hands and the ball drifted in the air before entering the basket with a swish sound.  
  
He smiled as he saw the 17-0 score on the score sheet. Sherwin looked at Jessica again and the thought of the incident which happened to him before the match started again. This time not only the ways flew into his mind but the action that took place overwhelmed his mind power. Jessica ran to him and hugged him tightly and said, 'Win his game for me, darling.'  
  
'I will, so wait for me.' Said Sherwin.  
  
He moved back to his position, ready to take the incoming offense of his opponents. After a few seconds, Sherwin came face to face with Mark once again. However, before Mark can take a shot or a pass, Kenneth stole the ball and dribbled to attack. Unexpectedly, Kenneth was now closely marked by Noah, who is pretty heated up by now, and he can't do anything much now.  
  
But, he saw a shadow figure running straight for the basket ahead and saw the numbers 14 on the back of a red jersey and Kenneth thundered the ball over. Little known to Sherwin, Mark was quick enough to defend him. Therefore, Sherwin took the ball and shot it straight away when he got hold of the ball. The shot was too quick for Mark to block. He turned around and saw the ball swishing into the basket helplessly.  
  
Quickly, the ball was passed to Shawn and finally it landed in the hands of Akitoshi. Sticking close to Akitoshi, the defense of Anthony made him to pass it to Mark. However, when Sherwin came close to Mark, he passed the ball to Noah and Noah drove to the basket and did a simple lay -up. Thus, it made the score 17-2, a 15 point lead game.  
  
Taking the ball, Melvin passed the ball to Ke Song and let him dribble to the half court before taking his position. But, a shocking play was made on the court. Court defense was displayed by the BOL. Taking that into notice, Sherwin got open and the ball was passed to him at top speed.  
  
As soon as he got the ball, he was pinned by Mark. Eye contact was made, and within a split second, Sherwin eluded Mark with ghostly speed. He dribbled past Akitoshi by charging past him, did a turn-around move around Noah and lastly he flashed a killer cross -over against Terrance and he was open to shoot his usual magnificent 3 pointer shot. He discharged the ball on his hand and it entered the hoop with a swish.  
  
The lead widens to 20-2 and now, nothing could stop the continuous and aggressive offense of Shohoku. With Sherwin's 3 pointer shots, Anthony started to get heated up as well as he thinks that he will fight for his own girl with his team mates. Team work is not the only factor to victory. As Sherwin had enough of scoring, it is time for Anthony to make his presence in the courted.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. New Team Shohoku 2002 (Love Edition) Cha...

After being totally trashed by their opponents, Noah's and Mark's fighting spirit began to burn. Although they could not break through such a remarkable defense displayed by Kenneth and Sherwin, they could only demoralize them by blocking most of their shots.  
  
Within a short period of time, Mark got hold of the ball and got ready to jump. He froze in the air, took aim and released the ball. However, Sherwin hopped up to block him. Both of them froze in the air and Sherwin managed to touch the ball by an inch. Mark opened his eyes wider and was shocked to see Sherwin to jump to such a height.  
  
The ball traveled in the air and it could hardly tell if it will enter the hoop or not. Thus, the centres and the forwards took their position and got ready to snatch any rebound available. As the ball approached, the tension increased. Soon, it hit the side of the hoop and the ball was on the loose in the air. The battle between the centres and the forward began quickly. Ke Song, Terrance and Akitoshi competed for the ball above their heads.  
  
Unexpectedly, a familiar hand was caught in front of their eyes. It touched the ball and swiped it to himself. As they landed, they saw a figure with red jersey and a number 10 on it. The mouth of the every single human on the court was wide opened. It was unbelievable! Anthony caught the ball. What an extremely great rebound made by Anthony.  
  
'This rebound is dedicated to Eunice with my love for her.', commented Anthony as he looked in Eunice's direction. Eye contact was quickly established and was also quickly disconnected and the game proceeded.  
  
Shortly, the ball was handed over to Sherwin and he looked into the eyes of Noah and finally, He took a jump shot near the free throw line. However, he was blocked by the lucky hands of Noah and Jessica felt a little worried as she wouldn't want Sherwin to be blocked by anyone else. However, Eunice comforted her by saying,' Don't worry, the rebound will be ours. I totally put my trust and faith in Anthony.'  
  
Taken by those words, Jessica's heart soften as she kept her hands tight together. Eunice eyes focused onto Anthony as he opened up his body to prevent Akitoshi to catch the rebound. Her eyes were totally peeled on him while her fingers were crossed in front of her chest.  
  
In a moment, Anthony caught the rebound in his hands and landed before anyone could do. He took aim and released the ball from his hand and the ball hit the board which eventually entered the basket. Eunice smiled.  
  
The crowd roared the court as Anthony had performed extremely well. They did not expect him to catch the rebound. But the unexpected occurred in an instance.  
  
Feeling more pumped up, Shawn, Mark and Noah scored a couple of 3 pointer shots which closed the gap of lead to 22-11 with Shohoku leading. However, after noticing that BOL have been shooting from the outside, they were closely marked. Thus, they can only make a successful toss under the basket or around the paint. Since Ke Song had been pinning Terrance, the only well and fair match was between Anthony and Akitoshi.  
  
Getting open frequently, Akitoshi managed to hold the ball in his position. Nevertheless, he was being obstructed by the mighty body of Anthony. As Akitoshi rushed the shot, the ball was being touched by Anthony which will affect the speed and direction of the shot.  
  
As the ball was on the loose in the air, Anthony jumped again can got hold of the ball. What an amazing jumped! It was incredible! A move which beyond imagination. At the sight of this, Eunice jumped in joy and happiness at the side of the court.  
  
Anthony thundered the ball over to the quick hands of Kenneth and passed it to Sherwin eventually. However, just as he released the ball from his hands, Shawn jumped up and obstructed the direction of the ball. The ball flew in the air and it hit the side of the rim causing it to land itself in a rebound. However, when Akitoshi was about to catch the rebound, he saw a shadow bouncing up for the ball ahead of him.  
  
As Anthony was about to catch the ball, he thought of his times with his babe Eunice. He was brought back to the time when he was extremely closed to Eunice physically and emotionally. He remembered the sweet smell of her hot and sexy body and the calming words from her red lips. He just loved her as much as himself.this move is dedicated to her he thought.  
  
As he caught the ball in mid-air, Anthony held the ball tightly, aimed at the ring and SLAM the ball hard on it. Alley Hoop! What a magnificent move displayed by Anthony. It was totally unbelievable! A move that is hardly used on court was displayed by a newbie in the game of basketball!  
  
'Now I believe in the power of love', said Ke Song. Will Ke Song make his presence in front of Joanne? The score is now 24-11. Will Shohoku continue to extend the lead and make this game a tedious situation fro BOL? Mean while, Ke Song started to burnt and get heated up.  
  
To be continue. 


End file.
